Rainbow
"Rainbow" ( 무지개 ) is a song by TVXQ. Lyrics |-|Romanized= Bye bye my sweet love cheoreobtdeon nare annyeong gakkeumeun geuriwo gakkeumeun ddo werowo sesange heunhadi heunhan mal da byeonhaneun georigo (baby baby da byeonhandago) Bye Bye My Sweet Love ddwinuldeon jageun dongnega jeonbuinjulman aratdeon geu eorin sijeora gyejeoreun heureugo nae jeolmeun nal ije mak sijakdwaesseo nunbusige geu eoneu nal sonagi heumppeok majeun chaero chajanaen mujigaecheoreom eoreuni doegago chingudeureun dareun geotdeureul malhae geureon geolkka ilhgo sipjineun anhatgo gadhigodo sipjin anhatdeon ggumeul chajaga Bye bye my sweet love eoryeotdeon ggume annyeong gakkeumeun geuriwo gakkeumeun ddo useuwo ijeneun al geot gata jeonbu da sojunghande marya (baby baby I’m losing my mind) Bye Bye my Sweet Love jeonyeok beulgeun noeuredo nunmuri nadeon geu nyeoseok geu eorin sijeora gyejeoreun heureugo nae jeolmeun nal ije mak sijakdwaesseo nunbusige geu eoneu nal sonagi heumppeok majeun chaero chajanaen mujigaecheoreom eoreumi dwoegago chingudeureun dareun geotdeureul malhae geureon geolkka ilhgo sipjineun anhatgo gadhigodo sipjin anhatdeon ggumeul ggumeul chajaga ddam maejhin ima wi galsaek meorikarakdo jeomjeom yeoreojyeo hwemihae jil ddaemyeon nan utgo isseulkka gyejeoreun heureugo nae jeolmeun nal ije mak sijakdwaesseo nunbusige geu eoneu nal sonagi heumppeok majeun chaero chajanaen mujigaecheoreom eoreumi dwoegago chingudeureun dareun geotdeureul malhae geureon geolkka ilhgo sipjineun anhatgo gadhigodo sipjin anhatdeon ggumeul chajaga |-|Korean= Bye Bye My Sweet Love 철없던 날에 안녕 가끔은 그리워 가끔은 또 외로워 세상에 흔하디 흔한 말 다 변하는 거라고 (baby baby 다 변한다고) Bye Bye My Sweet Love 뛰놀던 작은 동네가 전부인줄만 알았던 그 어린 시절아 계절은 흐르고 내 젊은 날 이제 막 시작됐어 눈부시게 그 어느 날 소나기 흠뻑 맞은 채로 찾아낸 무지개처럼 어른이 되가고 친구들은 다른 것들을 말해 그런 걸까 잃고 싶지는 않았고 갇히고도 싶진 않았던 꿈을 찾아가 Bye Bye Sweet Love 어렸던 꿈에 안녕 가끔은 그리워 가끔은 또 우스워 이제는 알 것 같아 전부 다 소중한데 말야 (baby baby I’m losing my mind) Bye Bye my Sweet Love 저녁 붉은 노을에도 눈물이 나던 그 녀석 그 어린 시절아 계절은 흐르고 내 젊은 날 이제 막 시작됐어 눈부시게 그 어느 날 소나기 흠뻑 맞은 채로 찾아낸 무지개처럼 어른이 되가고 친구들은 다른 것들을 말해 그런 걸까 잃고 싶지는 않았고 갇히고도 싶진 않았던 꿈을 꿈을 찾아가 땀 맺힌 이마 위 갈색 머리카락도 점점 옅어져 희미해 질 때면 난 웃고 있을까 계절은 흐르고 내 젊은 날 이제 막 시작됐어 눈부시게 그 어느 날 소나기 흠뻑 맞은 채로 찾아낸 무지개처럼 어른이 되가고 친구들은 다른 것들을 말해 그런 걸까 잃고 싶지는 않았고 갇히고도 싶진 않았던 꿈을 찾아가 |-|English= Bye bye, my sweet love, goodbye to the thoughtless days, at times, I miss it at times I’m lonely, The common words that the world changes, (Baby baby, that everything changes) Bye bye my sweet love, to the time Where I thought the small town I ran around in was everything As seasons pass, my youth has just started, brightly Like the rainbow that greeted me After getting wet by the pouring rain Is it because I’m becoming more adult-like, and my friends tell me other things? I go towards the dream I didn’t want to lose, yet be trapped in it Bye bye sweet love, goodbye to my childish dreams, at times I miss it, at times it’s funny I think I can know it now, everything was special (Baby baby, I’m losing my mind) Bye Bye my sweet love, even at the sun’s after glow, to the time where I cried, those early days As seasons pass, my youth has just started, brightly, Like the rainbow that greeted me After getting wet by the pouring rain Is it because I’m becoming more adult-like, and my friends tell me other things? I go towards the dream I didn’t want to lose, yet be trapped in it Will I be smiling when even my brown hair That covers my sweaty forehead turns to a lighter shade? As seasons pass, my youth has just started brightly Like the rainbow that greeted me after getting wet by the pouring rain Is it because I’m becoming more adult-like, and my friends tell me other things? I go towards the dream I didn’t want to lose, yet be trapped in it Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs